Gloria Wong
Gloria Wong (born 1963) is a supporting character in the Tucker's Wand. Originally the barista at Persephone's Books, Gloria has since become the shop's manager. Gloria has two sons, one who is currently fourteen and the other who is currently nine. Biography Gloria was born and raised in Los Angeles, California, a third-generation American. Gloria's parents were both in the service industry and she herself worked at a coffee shop during high school. Following her graduation Gloria worked with her parents at what had essentially become a family-run cafe, a couple of years going by before she met her future husband Marcus Wong. By the time her first son was born Gloria's parents had become owners of the cafe only to sell it for a nice profit and retire. While Gloria did get some money from the cafe deal she returned to work, getting a job at Bean There. Gloria ended up assistant manager at Bean There but shortly after returning from maternity leave due to the birth of her second son Jessica Alfa was discovered at the coffee shop. Not a fan of exploiting a former employee, Gloria was railroaded by the manager and eventually let go. To continue to support her family Gloria worked at multiple coffee shops while also taking business courses at a night school. Rebecca Mosley, a woman Gloria had met during her time at Bean There, ended up hiring her to be the new barista at Persephone's Books. Well-respected at her new job, Gloria made fast friends with most of her staff, in particular Maggie Yen. Gloria's growing business knowledge and years of experience ended up making her the one Jamie Mosley, who took over after Rebecca, entrusted the store to when she moved to Houston with her new wife Chloe Noi. Thought uneasy about the arrangement Gloria kept Calista Suvari on as assistant manager, only for her to fire Maggie without her consent. Gloria tried to get Maggie to come back but they ended up parting ways amicably. Personal Information * Current Age: 46 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Marcus Wong, Husband Staff * Calista Suvari * Joy Kent * Faith Drummond * John Kellan * Carla Soto * Rita Ortega * Jose Castillo Friends * Chloe Noi * Jamie Mosley * Maggie Yen Appearances * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Spydoll Inc: Destiny Approves * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Spydoll Inc: Crazy Eagle * Maggie's Clock III: End of an Era * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life Trivia * Gloria is based on actress Ming-Na Wen, who was frozen in episodes of Eureka and Agents of SHIELD. * Gloria repeatedly lies about her age, not liking to admit she's closer to 50 now than 40. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tucker's Wand